


Murmur

by Avellaneda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellaneda/pseuds/Avellaneda
Summary: Fill for a prompt on kyluxhardkink:kylux PWP but everytime hux moans kylo thrusts faster





	Murmur

Kylo licks into Hux’s mouth, all tongue and no finesse as he slowly, slowly sinks into the slick, tight heat of his ass. His thighs are quivering from the restraint of not just shoving in, and it’s made only more difficult when Hux rocks into him, trying to get him in deeper, faster, _hurry up and fuck me you good-for-nothing_. But Hux’s voice is still too even, steady, controlled.

Hux is going to be difficult again tonight, just because he thinks that Kylo is the only one who needs this. But they’ve made agreements, and Kylo wants his part before he gives Hux’s his.

“Will you give me what I want, then?” Kylo grunts, pulling away from Hux’s mouth, his hands going to Hux’s thighs to stop his bucking. He spreads them wider so that it almost aches, so that Hux winces and feels him inside that much more, hot and heavy and unmoving inside him.   

“It’s undignified,” Hux sniffs, but he's running his fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands in a half-thoughtless attempt to distract himself.

“Your whorish moans are cute,” Kylo retorts. Hux’s face reddens and he opens his mouth to call Kylo ridiculous or stupid or a pervert. Kylo drags one hand up from Hux’s smooth thigh to tease at a stiff nipple, shifting a little so that his cockhead brushes against Hux’s prostate.

Hux’s breath catches and Kylo gives him a little more, a small flex of his hips that doesn't really hit anything but gets him deeper.

Hux bites his lips, shakes his head, tries to writhe on Kylo’s cock like the show of such pale, flushing skin will rile him enough to get going. It certainly has before, the desperate quivering an easy temptation to follow. But Kylo wants this from Hux tonight, needs it more badly than he’d like to admit out loud.

He’ll have Hux’s undoing or nothing at all.

Hux draws up his knees and pushes himself upright, catching Kylo on the mouth. He wants to flip them, uses his hips to try and roll them into momentum but Kylo doesn’t budge, presses his weight down more fully onto Hux’s body.

Hux’s teeth are sharp, white pinpricks of pain as they sink into the soft flesh of Kylo’s bottom lip, impatience breaking the skin to bleeding. Kylo growls, savage, into his mouth. He really needs to punish Hux now.  

Hux has the audacity to whimper when he feels Kylo shift, retreat, pull out from him slowly so he knows how empty he becomes without Kylo’s cock, knows that Kylo’s threat of “leaving him open and untouched" will be carried out without much grief on Kylo part (no, it’s killing Kylo. All he wants is to crawl into Hux and never leave. But Hux doesn’t need to know that).  

“Ren.” Hux groans, arching, throwing his head back against the pillow to expose his pale neck as Kylo’s cock drags against his rim. “Please I, I’ll do what you want, just, just stay inside me–”

Kylo snaps his hips forward and Hux moans like it’s being punched out of him, short and chocked and half-screamed. He covers his mouth when Kylo pulls back to thrust again, forgetting already, his eyes closed tight. Kylo sinks in slowly instead of the brutal thrust Hux was expecting, wanting.

Hux whimpers, half pleading and half remorseful. He grabs onto his own legs, holds them open for Kylo’s next thrust like a promise.

Kylo nails his prostrate and this time the moan is strangled, half a sob as Kylo’s next thrust is rough, the first real taste of the fucking Kylo will give him. Each successive noise Hux let’s out, every unabashed whimper of pleasure, is rewarded with deeper, faster, harder.

Hux becomes almost frantic, sounds of pleasure spilling from his mouth as he tries to follow Kylo’s rhythm, chasing after the sparks against his nerves like he knows this won’t last, that Kylo might stop and start this game all over again and he has to come before then, right, right now–

Kylo kisses him, sloppy, saliva running down his chin when Hux’s tongue slips past his teeth in a frenzy. Hux clenches down around his cock and the pleasure is bright, sharp, so good.

Hux pulls away to gasp, his eyes blown wide and dark and he’s looking at Kylo in mindless need, words falling out now that he’s close, so close. Wanting to hear Hux’s moans is only half the truth for this game, a pretense. When he’s loud with pleasure, words fumble out, cracked and honest.

“So–ahh, Kylo, Kylo, I–it’s so good you feel so good and I–don’t, don’t stop,” all the vowels slurring, "Always, ah!-always want you here. In, in me–with me. Do you–you know don’t you so just, stay here, stay and fuc-uugh–fuck me like this.“

“Tell me,” Kylo says, and he knows his voice sounds too soft, too wrecked, but in the here and now they are under the spell, under the white, blinding pleasure of each other.

“Stay with me,” Hux says again, a half-delirious sob. Kylo buries his face against Hux’s neck as he pumps Hux’s cock once, twice. Hux clings to him and whimpers his name when he comes, spilling across his stomach.

Hux continues to hold him as Kylo chases after his own finish, running a hand down Kylo’s sweaty back and brushing fingers through his dark hair as he comes into Hux’s warm, waiting body.

Hux twitches around him, groan just a little bit painful when Kylo slides out. His come drips down in globs, white and thick. Hux shivers, reaching down to feel the mess Kylo has made of him.

Kylo kisses his soft thigh before licking at Hux’s fingers. When Hux moves them away, he laps at Hux’s hole slowly, gently, taking his time to enjoy this.

Hux lets him have his way until he’s too sensitive, kicking Kylo away when it becomes too much too soon.

“How long until you leave?” Hux asks, carefully. His voice is even again, steady, careful.

“Ten hours.”

“You better get some rest, then,” Hux says, getting up from the bed and the soiled sheets. He heads towards the ‘fresher without looking back.

Kylo watches him go, quiet for a moment. He gets up when he hears the water turn on, heading toward the compartment where Hux keeps the extra sheets. He pulls the soiled one off the bed, tosses it down the laundry shoot, and puts on a new one.

When Hux returns, Kylo is already mostly asleep. There’s a small huff before the bed dips, the sounds and tugs of blankets being rearranged.  

Kylo is only half-expecting the kiss. Close-mouthed, but soft. Warm, lingering.

“Don't make me wait again.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I've written smut.


End file.
